1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle parking device, and, more particularly, to a device which is simple in structure, smooth in operation, and may be used in a limited space to park many bicycles neatly thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycle parking devices are generally installed, for example, in an open space in front of rail road stations, in the neighborhood of apartment houses or the like for rent to individual users under a monthly or temporary contract. Such a bicycle parking device is generally designed to park many bicycles in alignment with each other.
The bicycle parking device is generally required to park many bicycles to be arranged as close as possible to each other in a predetermined limited space as defined thereby.
A conventional bicycle parking device has bicycle parking mounts so formed as to support the bicycles in a manner to relatively raise the adjacent front wheels of bicycles alternately to avoid the interference between the adjacent handles and/or front baskets of bicycles, thereby to closely arrange so many bicycles.
However, in this case, the user is required to exert some strength and technique to raise the front part of bicycles to set the bicycle on the target bicycle parking mount. Further, in case the user takes out the bicycle from the lower bicycle parking mount on which the bicycle is supported, the handle of bicycle will often bump against the front basket of the adjacent bicycle supported on the higher bicycle parking mount.
Another conventional bicycle parking device has the bicycle parking mounts so formed as to support the bicycles on a same level adjacent to each other with the handles being directed in the opposite directions alternately to avoid the interference between the adjacent handles while the bicycle parking mounts may be movable to and away from the adjacent ones.
According to the conventional bicycle parking device, guide rollers of the bicycle parking mounts, which have a substantially V-shaped periphery, are in engagement with a pair of guide rails, which are a substantially inverted V-shape in vertical section and extend in parallel with each other. In this case, the guide rollers will stumble on the guide rails with a force applied to the bicycle parking mounts, for example, by a foot and will not smoothly work. Further trash, fallen leaves and the like become attached to the device will prevent the guide rollers from working smoothly. Such a bicycle parking device will require frequent cleaning, which is rather difficult, troublesome and time consuming.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a bicycle parking device which is compact in structure and smooth in operation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bicycle parking device which may be used in a limited space and may park many bicycles thereon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bicycle, parking device which is so structured as to prevent the parking bicycles from being falling down.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bicycle parking device which may be easily operated to park the bicycles thereon and to release the parking bicycles therefrom.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bicycle parking device which is so structured as to prevent the parking bicycles from being stolen.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bicycle parking device which is free of lubrication and accumulation of trashes and fallen leaves.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a bicycle parking device which is substantially maintenance-free.
For attaining the objects, the bicycle parking device of the invention comprises at least a pair of rails extending in parallel with each other with a space provided therebetween substantially corresponding to a space between the axes of two wheels of a bicycle, at least one bicycle parking mount of a predetermined width extended across the rails for supporting the wheels of a bicycle thereon; at least a pair of guide members which are longer than the width of the bicycle parking mount and have guide roller means respectively for engaging the rails to enable the guide members to move along the rails, the guide members being fixedly connected to the bicycle parking mount.